


The Start....

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The night Miss.Grant fingered Supergirl arm...





	1. Chapter 1

Cathrine Grant was sitting for the longest time her mind was laxed. Since she left Catco she had been working on her self and no matter how much she faked it her life sucked.  
The office was never that much of an interest to sit in a seat of power is work, yet her time around Kara was a little more vested at least.   
Then when that plane began to circle the city and the reports flooded the bullpen. She sat riveted to the screen. She knew what she thought she saw, but she was mum.  
As she watched the plane begin to tilt as it descended,she was scared. Then it began to look normal as it began to pass over the city closer to the bridge and then over then it slowly hovered over the water.  
She looked up she was drinking that cocktail she use to have, wanting to see that suit against the city. She always slowed down just enough for her to lock eyes and then she was gone.  
“Hello.”  
She could hear the sudden intake of breathe as if she had startled her.   
“He-hello.”  
“Do you mind if Join you?”  
Cathrine Grant was motionless for a moment then she relaxed. As she smiled.  
“Yes.”  
TBC....


	2. The Start

Cat was still working on the flying girl sitting next to her. They had hugged and stood together but this was new. Every part of her wanted to know she was nervous.  
“Miss. Grant since you have been gone something has been wrong.” The young alien seemed perplexed. Cat Grant was suddenly nowhere to be found. She extended and arm around her.  
“Loss, I understand.”  
“You aren’t dead. But you have laws that stalking is a crime. Sometimes I want to see you. I know I shouldn’t but it’s not the same when you are not in National City.” She could hear the sad little girl almost begging her she needed her.  
Supergirl was aware again of how Miss.Grant could be a villain. Yet her eyes she wanted to be good. She knew this but sometimes she then she...  
When she landed in her office the day she encountered the red-kryptonite. She had watched her doing pre-lunch touch ups. As she turned around she was aware of the sexual attraction. Miss. Grant was hitting on her her mind was being pulled. She knew she was in danger in her body whatever had been done could kill her. So she did what she could do. She threw her off her own building.  
“Miss.Grant do you remember the night you went off the balcony at Catco.”  
“Yes.”  
“If we weren’t drugged, would you?”  
“Are you asking me what I think would be a question that makes me ponder you maybe a half-earthling?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
TBC..


	3. The Start

“I thought about this for a while what living in this place could be and how meeting someone who could understand all this might not be easy.” She took a breath and waited. Cat was stunned she was almost sure this conversation could end with a date.   
In truth her ego couldn’t contain its glee, but the side that could hear her mother only wished she was here to see this.  
“Ok.”  
“I would like to know how you...”  
“We have names here and when you meet someone you tell them your name.”  
“If I come out, will no matter what happens can you still be the person who would let me sit on your balcony.”  
She nodded silently, and for a brief moment she let her mind slip back to the first time they met.  
“Do you have a day job?” She was closer now and it was the moment of will she...  
“Yes, I am now a reporter at Catco media, but I miss being your assistant.”  
“Ki-Kara?”  
“Yes.”  
“I think we should...” She wasn’t sure how to be right now.  
“If you are mad...”  
“No, I just All the times.... I was me and mean.”  
“Which I don’t understand but it makes me want to...”  
“Kara if you want we can have dinner talk about this like people do and maybe relax.”  
“I would like that.”  
TBC...


	4. The Start

Kara has done everything for Miss.Grant scheduling her therapist appointments to writing a letter to her lost son. For a brief flickering moment she watched as The Queen of all media was at a lost... These moments of mortal behavior were always a mystery to her because in this new atmosphere her body was indestructible so her mind never stopped working.  
When her assistant finally strode back in she began her orders. She looked over to Kara and stopped.  
“Is there a restaurant you would like to go too?” Kara was aware of dating but with Cat... She smiled and walked over to the new assistant . The two talked for a moment as Kara picked the restraint and told her the do’s and dont’s When making reservations for Cat Grant.  
When they were done she walked back into Cat’s office.  
“I’ll be done in a second.” She was looking over the spread sheet. She had a furrowed brow. She knew this was bad but how stupid was Olsen.  
She was going to have to make some changes in the office. Which were going to include a few things she hated. The whole point of owning your own works was so they stayed your vision.  
She stopped and went to sit by Kara, who was working on her phone.  
“Well I can solve my problem but major changes are about to take place. Is Lena really more interested in being a nerd? Than being...?”  
“Well Miss.Grant I think the Luthors are always striving for there own ideals.”  
“Well I mean really how many more things do we need that level bodies. Anyway Snapper dose find good stories and you are getting more gutsy as a writer so all good things for you two but the rest of these people are not so lucky.” She was serious and Kara knew just how much. She was glad for the emergency.  
TBC...


End file.
